Love In A Goblet
by weasleyobsessed
Summary: Entry for the TE 'Love is in the air' challenge. Lee is having trouble. Girl trouble, But it is not the girl most people think of when they think of Lee Jordan.


Hello again!

This is my entry for the Twin Exchange 'Love Is In The Air' challenge. I hope you enjoy it and reveiws are very much appretiated!

Goblet Full Of Love

Lee was walking along the hallway on his way back from the library. Yes. I said the library. You see, Lee was having a bit of trouble, Girl trouble. He had never had this sort of problem before and he was feeling quite confussed. I know you might be thinking 'but what has a library got to do with girl trouble?' I'm getting there! FLASHBACKFLASHBACKFLASHBACHFLASHBACK

*** Potions class earlier that day ***

"Psst... Lee!" Fred called out to Lee, who was sitting infront of him. Lee looked up to make sure Professer Snape was preocupied with marking before turning around and answering Fred.

"What? Fred, you do realise that if Snape catches us, he will murder us?" Fred said nothing but handed him a note. Lee took the note but not withought rolling his eyes. He opened the note and placed it under the desk on his lap. The note read;

Lee,

We know you like her, just admit it! And dont even pretend that you dont know who I am talking about! If you are not guttsy enough- and we will totally understand, she scares even us!- to tell her, we have still got some love potions stored for when we open our shop. We just need to know her three favorite scents.

Gred and Forge!

Lee turned over the scrunched up peice of parchment and placed it on his desk to write his reply. A minuit later, he checked that Snape was still marking and passed the note back to Fred.  
The note now read;

Gred and Forge,

OK, so I like her. So what? I have guts, I am a man for merlins sake. Oh who am I trying to kid? I have no guts and she scares the hell out of me at times but I think I lover her. Wait, did I just say the 'L' word?  
Gee, thanks for making me admmit it guys. I would forever be in your debt if you gave me a love potion for her. Just please dont take that comment to heart. I dread to think what crazy things you guys would make me do...

Lee.

Lee passed the note back for Fred to read. Nobody saw Snape coming until it was too late. Fred had just reached the end when Snape snached it out of his hand and sneered " Lunchtime detention Mr and Mr. Weasley,  
and it looks like Mr. Jordan will be joining you." and with that he turned around and walked back to his desk looking more like an over grown bat than ever.

*** Detention at luch ***

"This is all your fault you know?" Lee exclaimed, as he, Fred and George all walked down to the dungeons instead of following the growing crowd into the main hall for lunch.

"And how is it our fault lille Lee-Bee" Fred replied

"I'm sorry, WHAT? Lee-Bee? Were the heck did that come from? It is your fault because you sent the first note. You could of talked to me after class, but no, you just had to ask me about her there and then." Lee huffed.

"Whats wrong with the nick-name? Fred cant help himself, He just wants to help. I mean, after he had a *cough* big *cough* crush on he a few months back, he just wants whats best for her. And if that means beating you within an inch of your life if you hurt her, then so be it." George replied. Lee was shocked. He had no idea that he had liked her aswell. He always thought that Fred fancied Angalina. Everyone thought that Lee fancied Angalina though. He didnt really, the twins were the only ones that it was just a cover up for Lee liking the girl that he spent most wakeing moments thinking about.

By this time, they were out side the Proffesers room and though it was a sensable time to stop talking.

The three of them spent the next three hours scrubbing out couldren bottoms and counting out ingreadients. In other words, an hour of sheer hell.

When the luch hour was over, Lee, Fred and George truged out of the dungeons smelling like Mrs. Scower's Magical Mess Remover.

"So, Lee, When are you going to tell-" Lee cut George off by saying in hushed, hurried voice,

"SHUSH! She might be here! The last thing I need right now is for the girl of my dreams to be scared away by you two." The twins roled their eyes and George said

"Wow, Lee has gone all deep on us Forge"

"We cant be having that now can we Gred"

"Indeedy. So, are you going to go along with our plan of love potions then Lee?" Lee wasnt listning though. He was a bit preoccupied with his thoughts.

"Hum? Yeah, whatever. I'm going to the kitchins. you two fools coming?" Fred and George grinned at each other befor following there love sick puupy of a friend.

*** Kitchins ***

"Hello gentlemen! What can Dobby do for you three? I have always said other friends of Mr. Potter that any friends of his is a friend of mine and I still stand by that. What can I get for you?"  
Fred, George and Lee each ordered coffee, tea and pumpkin juice respectivly. They took their beveages and sat at a table at the back of the kitchin.

"I need a love potion guys, I really do. There is no way that she would even look twice at me. I mean come on, I have fallen head over heels for her and even gone as far as pretending to study by the fire in the common room just to get her to notice me." The guy really was desperate.

"Come on mate, I know that you like her but I was only joking when I suggested a love potion but if thats what you really whant to do then be my guest. Just do mw a favor and go and get me 'Advanced charms for extra credit'  
from the library please and me and George will get the love potion ready in time for dinner tonight. Oh, but we need to know what her three favorite scents are in order for the potion to work." After George and Lee gave him a funny look, Fred explained that it just would not do for a weasley twin to be seen within a hundred mile radius of the library. George nodded along whilst Lee streched and said "Well lads, as much fun as this rather girly chat was, I have a lady to woo. Oh, and in answer to your questian, her three favorite scents are burning wood, vanilla and roses." And with that, he got up and stolled out of the kitchin in the direction of the library.

*** Library ***

Lee pushed open the library doors and strolled towords the charms section to pick up the book that Fred wanted. He was almost there when he heard an almighty crash coming from the corner of the potions section. He sped towords the noise to see the girl of his dreams become a damsle in destress. Hermione Granger was standing inbetween Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyal. Rage bubbled inside him as he heard the next thing to come out of Crabbe's mouth.

"Come on then you filthy little mudblood. What are you going to do about us hurting you? Run to Potty? Or is it gonna be Weasle?" WHat happened next shocked even Lee, and he was the one that said it!

"Dont even think about it you great ugly prat. Go and pick on someone your own size for once. Oh, Yeah,I forgot, you wouldnt really inflict any pain or damage unless ferret is with you." Lee thought that it was worth getting his butt hexed a thousend times by Crabbe Goyle AND Malfoy if he got to see that beautiful smile flitter across Hermione's gorgeous face again. It was Hermione who spoke this time.

"Go on then, be on your way. Oh, and before I forget, 50 points from Slytherin for being horrid to a fellow student and another 50 just for breathing. What? did you forget that I could dock points?" And with that, she stalked past the two Slytherins, took my hand and dragged me round the corner.

"Thanks so, so much Lee! I thought I was going to be doomed. Really, I am so greatful!" Lee let a goofy grin flitter across his face before replying

"Don't worry about it Hermione, I hate to see a damsle in desteress. I have to go and get a book for Fred now, But I will see you at dinner, OK?" He still had the goofy grin onn his face as Hermione replied with a beautiful smile playing acrosse her lips as she realised that Lee hadent let go of her hand,

"I guess I will. Save me a seat yeah? What book did Fred want?"

"Erm... beleive it or not, he wanted 'Advanced Charms For Extra Credit. I know it shocked me aswell!" They bothed laughed for a bit until Madame Pince Popped her head around the corner and scolded them for being to loud.

"Well, It has been real nice talking to you Hermione but I have to go or I will never get to dinner on time and who will save you a seat then?" Lee flashed her an award winning smile before slowly letting go of her hand and strolled out of the library, unfortunatly not noticing the grin that he had caused Hermione.

PRESENT\TIMEPRESENT\TIMEPRESENT\TIME

By the time Lee had stopped thinking about how wonderful his day had been, he had arrived at the gret hall with about five minuits to spare before dinner officialy started.

"Lee! Over here mate!" Fred exclaimed. Lee walked over to the table, took his jacket off and put it on the chair next to him.

"Erm, Lee, why did you put your jacket there?"

"I promiced Hermione that I would save her a seat" Lee ansewerd simply. George leant over Fred and asked Lee "Do you still want to use the love potion Lee? If so, slip it in her pumpkin juice soon because she has just about to come over to the table.

"No, I dont want to use it." Lee replied.

Fred shrugged his shoulders and said "OK, dont worry about it." And continued to pour the contents of the little vile into Hermione's goblet.

"Hey Lee! Hey Twins. Oh, Fred, did you get your book? It is amazing. I recomend page 768. I got a whole load of extra credit for charms just by learning that spe- hey, can anyone else smell that? Have one of you been in the forbiden forest?" Hermione asked whilst settling down in her seat. Fred and george looked at each other and grinned. This was going to be fun.

"No Hermione. Are you feeling OK?" Lee asked her, looking worried, as Hermione reached out and grabbed the goblet of pumpkin juice. Hermione was about to take a sip before she stopped and sniffed. She was sure she could smell-no? It coldnt be the intising smell of roses and-was that vanilla.

"Herms, as much as we love you and all, you are scaring us a tad. We all love the sweet aroma of pumpkins but smelling pumpkin juice is mad even by our standerds... and that is saying something." George said, smirking. Hermione smiled and lifted the goblet back up to her lips and was finaly about to take a refreshing gulp of the juice but not if Lee had anything to do with it.

"DONT DRINK THE PUMPKIN JUICE HERMIONE!" Lee exclaimed whilst proceading to knock the goblet of love potion out of her hands and into a poor 1st year who had chosen that moment to sit down.

"I am so sorry about my inconsiderate friends Hilary." Hermione started, appologising for Lee whilst waving her wand absent-mindedly to cleant Hilary's robes.

"Yeah, sorry about that Hilary, I-"

"I havent finished Lee! If you wanted some pumpkin juice you should of just asked. Oh, and why on earth shouldnt I of drank the pumpkin juice that you knocked onto her lap?" Hermione scolded Lee who had the grace to look slightly ashamed.

"Oh, dont worry Hermione-" Fred started what was sure to turn into one of their infamous banters.

"Lee had his reasons-"

"For being a clumsy git but-"

"He wont tell you so-"

"We will instead" The twins finished together

"NO!" Lee exclaimed

"Will someone please tell me what is going on?" Hermione was starting to get fustrated now. By this time, the whole of the great hall was watching the scene with avid interest.

"Hermione, I might have something to tell you but you but you have to promice not to laugh" Lee said. When he looked up he had a look on his face that clearly said 'as if I would'.

"Right then, here goes. Prepare for a bit of a speech. I have liked you for a while now and I would even go as far as to say that one day, if I ever become mature, I will come to love you. I couldnt see myself living life to its fullist if that life didnt include you and if you reject me I dont actually know what I will do. I really like you Hermione and I hope that you like me too. If you want to just be friends then that's fine but I dont think I will ever get over these feelings.  
Fred and George were getting a bit bord of seeing me looking like a love sick puppy so they offered to help me out by giving me a love potion to give to you. I went along with the plan but in the long run I know I will regret getting you to like me through a stupid love potion. That's why I knocked the goblet out of your hands and that's why you could smell what you could. Hermione. I really, really like you and I was wondering if you would do me the honer of being my girlfriend?"  
Lee looked up to see that Hermione had a single tear rolling down her cheek This made him feel guilty because he couldnt stand to see a woman cry. He went over to her and was about to give her a hug and appologize but before he got a chance to utter a single word, she flung herself into his arms and yelled

"YES! Of course I will! I though you saw me as nothing more that the twins, little brothers, best mates other best mate. I would be proud to call you my boyfriend Lee Jordan." and with that, she kissed him like it was the end of the world. And do you know what? It was the best thing Hermione Granger ever did.

Well, There you go :) Please drop me a reveiw to let me know if it is any good.  



End file.
